Mismagius' Garden
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on The Witch's Garden. After Togepi steals one of the Mismagius' donuts, she steals Togepi's powers and won't give them back unless he apologizes to her. During a series of events trying to find a way to get Togepi's powers back, Pikachu & Eevee's life is then held on the line, but will Togepi's new personality get the best of him?


[ _The fanfic begins with a Joltik walking with Pikachu, Eevee & Togepi following behind._]

 **Eevee** : So... how long are we gonna follow this Joltik?

 **Togepi:** Yeah, how long?

 **Pikachu** : I just wanna see him sneeze out sparks.

 _[The Joltik walks through the bars of a locked gate.]_

 **Pikachu, Eevee & Togepi**: [ _Running towards the gate_ ] Wooow!

 **Eevee** : It looks cool in there!

 **Pikachu** : [ _Pointing to lock on gate_ ] Too bad we don't have the key to this.

 **Togepi:** Who needs a key when I teleport over the gate.

 **Eevee:** Good idea.

[ _Togepi used metronome to teleport Pikachu, Eevee and himself to the garden_ _._ ]

 **Eevee** : Wow! Look at this place!

 **Pikachu** : Guys. Are these donuts?

 **Togepi:** Why are donuts doing one the bush?

 **Pikachu** : I don't know, but maybe they're _poisonous_ donuts! [ _Eevee_ _begins sniffing one of the donuts on the bush._ ] Yeah! Sniff it, Eevee! Suck up those toxins!

 **Togepi:** Yeah, you go girl.

[ _Eevee_ _sniffs it thoroughly._ ]

 **Eevee** : Wait a second... I don't know what poison smells like.

 **Mismagius** : Hey! [ _She strains towards Pikachu, Eevee & Togepi._] Razzamafoo!

[ _She switches places with Pikachu, Eevee & Togepi._]

 **Eevee & Togepi**: Hey!

 **Pikachu** : What gives?!

 **Mismagius** : You ate one of my donuts!

 **Togepi** : No, she didn't. she just sniffed it.

 **Mismagius** : RAAAAAGH! You're _lying_! All of you lips are everywhere!

 **Pikachu** : Holy slugma, lady! Calm down!

 **Eevee** : Listen, Mrs. Mismagius.

 **Mismagius:** I never married.

 **Eevee** : Well, _We_ never ate your donuts.

 **Togepi:** Yeah, We never did.

 **Mismagius** : You... you're _eating_ one right _now_!

 **Togepi** : [ _Mouth full_ ] No, I'm not! [ _Noticing he is holding a donut_ ] Whoa-hoa! Hm... That's weird... I don't even remember _grabbing_ this. My subconscious must be hungry, huh? Huh... whatever. [ _Finishes donut_ ]

 **Eevee:** That's weird.

 **Mismagius** : [ _Convulses angrily_ ] MAGICUS NOMORICUS!

 **Togepi** : Uh-oh. [ _Gets blasted_ ]

 **Pikachu** : AAH! [ _The magic smoke makes him, Eevee & Togepi cough._] Dude, are you okay?

 **Togepi** : Yeah... I think so. Just a little chilly. [ _Noticing he has no egg shell_ ] WHOA!

 **Eevee:** Togepi, why are you naked?

 **Togepi:** I don't know, maybe my shell broke apart.

 **Mismagius** : Ahahahahahehehe!

 **Pikachu** : What did you do?

 **Mismagius** : I stripped him of his powers!

 **Pikachu** : For stealing one of your _billions_ of donuts?!

 **Eevee** : Yeah, it's not like we killed your husband or somethin'.

 **Mismagius** : [ _Livid_ ] I AM NOT _MARRIED_!

 **Togepi:** So your not married at all?

 **Pikachu** : Look, the point is you overreacted.

 **Togepi** : And what gives? [ _Pointing to his nipple_ ] I used to have like eight more of these things.

 **Eevee:** Those are your nipples.

 **Togepi:** Oh.

 **Mismagius** : The only way I'll give back your powers is if you admit your error and say you're sorry and _mean it_! ...'Cause I can tell the difference.

 **Togepi** : Well, you can forget it because _you're_ the one who's wrong! [ _To Pikachu & Eevee_] ...Right guys?

 **Pikachu** : Total support, dude.

 **Mismagius** : [ _Convulsing angrily_ ] RRRRAAAARRGH! [ _Waving her cloak_ ] Go-backicus-from-whence-you-came-icus!

 **Pikachu** : Aw, now you're just makin' these up!

[ _He, Eevee and Togepi disappear._ ]

 **Mismagius** : [ _Rubbing one of the donuts_ ] Are you alright, my... my donut pretties? Heh heh... Wait a second. YOU'RE A _BAGEL_! LIARS! LIARS EVERYWHERE! [ _The bagel becomes "stripped." Scene shifts to the Tree Fort._ ]

 **Pikachu** : There's gotta be a way to get your powers back! Where'd they come from, anyway? Were you born with them? Or... did you have a freak industrial accident?!

 **Togepi:** I was born with all of my powers.

 **Eevee:** Well, every pokemon are born with different powers.

 **Pikachu:** [Reading "The Book of Pokemon" by Arceus] well, according to the book on chapter 74, section 142, it says that the pokemon loses any powers needs to go to Ability Lake to get your powers back.

 **Togepi:** Well, let's go.

[ _cut to where Pikachu, Eevee & Togepi are walking through the forest to find Ability Lake_]

[ _Togepi slid into mud]_

 **Eevee:** You okay dude?

 **Togepi:** Yeah, I slid into mud.

 **Pikachu:** Look, there's a lot of mud puddles everywhere.

 **Eevee:** I remember this area, this is where all my sisters came here and play around all the mud puddles when they were just Eevees.

 **Togepi:** Wow! [ _Togepi thought himself_ ] I wonder. [ _He tried to use metronome but it failed due to the fact that he has no powers_ ] Nothing.

 **Pikachu:** Guys, look there's the lake!

 **Eevee:** We found it!

 **Togepi:** Time to get my powers back. [ _Togepi rushes and dives into Ability Lake, then nothing happen_ ] Huh?

 **Togepi's** **subconscious:** What are you waiting for lake, GET MY POWERS BACK!

 **Togepi:** What are you dong here?

 **Togepi's** **subconscious:** Dude, i'm your subconscious.

 **Togepi:** Oh.

 **Pikachu:** That's weird, the book said it would get your powers back if you swim in it.

 **Togepi:** It should work.

 **Togepi's** **subconscious:** actually, it not.

 **Togepi:** SHUT UP!

 **Eevee:** Who are you talking too?

 **Togepi:** My subconscious.

 **Pikachu:** Cool.

 **Togepi:** Anyway, I think this lake loses its ability to give me powers, I think it sop doing it.

 **Eevee:** How are you suppose to go on adventures with us without your powers?

 **Togepi:** [Rasberry] From now on, I'm just a naked, powerless Togepi. [ _To himself_ ] I always wanted to be a nudist.

[ _Something big emerges from the lake; Pikachu, Eevee, & Togepi gasp. A Shiny Gyarados pops out of it._]

 **Gyarados:** Who dares swim in my lake!?

 **Eevee** : Your lake!?

 **Gyarados:** Ever since I discover this Ability Lake as a Magikarp, all of its powers suck into me, now this lake has a lack of ability to do it.

 **Pikachu:** So that's why Togepi didn't get his powers back.

 **Gyarados** : NOW I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU! RAAAAAARGH!

[ _Gyarados rages and used Hyper Beam._ ]

 **T** **ogepi** : That's one cool looking Hyper Beam.

 **Eevee:** TOGEPI, LOOK OUT!

[ _Eevee grabs Togepi_ _dodging the Hyper Beam._ ]

 **Togepi:** [ _angry_ ] I'll pound you for doing that! [ _pounding on Gyarados but it didn't work._ ]

 **Pikachu** : How do we beat Gyarados with a power like _that_?!

 **Togepi** : I don't know, but what I herd is a Normal-Type move.

[ _Pikachu_ _growls angrily._ ]

 **Eevee:** Let's beat that Gyarados!

 **Pikachu & Eevee**: [ _Charging Gyarados_ ] YAAAAH! [ _Pikachu used Iron Tail and Eevee used Shadow Ball._ ]

[ _Gyarados_ _evades their attacks and spits on them, knocking them out. Gyarados cackles._ ]

 **Togepi** : Guys? [ _Gyarados grabs Pikachu and Eevee and_ _drags them to the bottom of the lake._ ] Guys! Come on, Pikachu, Eevee! You gotta save yourselfs! I'm just a ordinary powerless Togepi! Aw, man. Oh, geez... Okay. Then I'm back on the team! [ _Attempts to swim_ ] I'll save you!

[ _Togepi swims down but can't breathe and swims back on land to get air._ ]

 **Togepi** **:** Wow, swimming's hard, If only I had my powers back, I had to-

 **Mismagius [ _In Togepi's memory_ ]**: The only way I'll give back your powers is if—

 **Togepi** : I know, I know! I have to apologize to that Mismagius.

[ _Scene transition to the Mismagius's garden. Mismagius is planting a cupcake._ ]

 **Mismagius** : [ _To cupcake_ ] Oh, you're doing so well... and I hate you so much!

 **Togepi** : [ _At gate_ ] Hey! [ _He's straining to get past the gate, but he can't fit._ ] Mismagius! I need my powers back! So I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I ate your donut!

 **Mismagius:** Razzamafoo.

[ _Togepi_ _appears in front of Mismagius._ ]

 **Togepi** : [ _Straining sounds_ ] ...Oh. [ _Stops straining_ ] So do I get my powers back?!

 **Mismagius** : Mmm... Apology _denied_.

 **Togepi** : What?! Why?!

 **Mismagius** : Because you took too long. Now you have to apologize while doing a variety of humiliating things.

 **Togepi** : No way, Jose!

 **Togepi's** **subconscious:** Come on, dude. It's the only way to save Pikachu & Eevee.

 **Mismagius** : Who's that pokemon?

 **Togepi:** He's my subconscious.

 **Mismagius:** Then he has to do it too.

 **Togepi's subconscious** : Aw...

[ _Scene transition. Togepi is dancing with his subconscious with flowers naked._ ]

 **Togepi** : I, Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon, while slow-dancing with my subconscious, with flowers, while I'm naked, do humbly apologize...

 **Mismagius** : [ _Starts shooting with video camera_ ] Wait, wait. Start over.

 **Togepi** : You're _recording_ this?!

 **Mismagius** : It's for my newsletter.

 **Togepi** : No way. I have my dignity.

 **Mismagius** : Then guess what, cool guy? You can forget about getting your powers back... EVER!

 **Togepi** : [ _To his subconscious_ ] Oh, no, dude! What do we do _now_?

[ _His subconscious starts coughing and falls over._ ]

 **Togepi** 's **subconscious** : I'm dyin', Togepi.

 **Togepi:** Wha?!

 **Mismagius:** Hm. He says he's dying. Let that be a lesson to all you cupcakes. [Levitating] Hah...

 **Togepi's subconscious:** Because... I'm the subconscious of yourself. [ _Coughs_ ] Goodbye, Togepi...

 **Togepi:** No! No! [ _Starts crying_ ]

 **Mismagius:** So I've finally broken you.

 **Togepi:** Yeah! [ _Sobs_ ] If only... I were a humbler Togepi, my subconscious would be alive, and my best friends are with Gyarados in the lake.

 **Mismagius:** YES! GLOAT, GLOAT, GLOAT! Alright, I think you've learned your lesson. [ _Kindly_ ] I forgive you.

[ _Togepi_ _regains his egg shell._ ]

 **Togepi:** [Jolly] My powers! How can I ever thank— [ _Slaps Mismagius_ ] Ha!

 **Mismagius:** OW! [ _Togepi_ _grabs yet another donut and eats it. His subconscious, now well, gets on his back and they both flee._ ] But didn't you learn your lesson?!

 **Togepi:** NOPE! [ _He and his subconscious laugh and used metronome to teleport out of the garden._ ]

[ _Scene transition at the bottom of Ability Lake where Pikachu and Eevee woke up and realized their at the bottom and Gyarados is about to eat them._ ]

 **Gyarados:** [c _huckles quietly_ ] it's feeding time.

 **Togepi:** [ _from Gyarados' answering machine]_ Special delivery for Gyarados.

 **Gyarados:** I hope is that new massage machine I order. [ _emerges from the lake_ ] Yes?

[ _Togepi_ _used Flamethrower_ _on Gyarados and fell back into the lake_ ]

 **Togepi:** Your delivery has been send.

[ _Pikachu and Eevee emerges out of the lake and saw Togepi got his powers and his egg shell back._ ]

 **Pikachu & Eevee: **TOGEPI!

 **Togepi:** I'm back and better than ever!

 **Eevee:** And you got your shell back! [ _Tickles Togepi_.]

 **Togepi** : Well, I'm glad you two learned your lesson: that in a crunch, there's nothin' I wouldn't do for ya.

 **Pikachu** : Ahhh, so is that how you got your powers and your shell back? You apologized to a Mismagius?

 **Togepi** : Uh... [ _Sweats profusely_ ] No way! I must have found the right... way to get my powers back! Yeah... I don't remember. Heh... [ _Blabbers lips with relief as the fanfic ends._ ]

 **THE END**


End file.
